Fix You
by Ganlod
Summary: Katniss esta presa no quarto, sozinha. Ela não tem nenhum motivo para querer fugir dali. Ela ja não tem mais nenhum motivo para continuar a viver. Ou sera que tem? KatnissXPeeta


Fix You

**When you try your best but you don't succeed**

_Quando você faz o seu melhor, mas não tem sucesso_**  
When you get what you want but not what you need**

_Quando você recebe o que quer, mas não o que precisa_**  
When you feel so tired but you can't sleep**

_Quando você se sente tão cansado, mas não consegue dormir_**  
Stuck in reverse**_  
Preso em marcha-ré. _

Quanto tempo havia se passado? Um dia? Uma Semana? Um Mês?

Katniss simplesmente não sabia a resposta.

Para ela, todo o momento foi igual. Os criados entrando de vez em quanto para trazer pratos e pratos de comidas que continuavam intocados, ou quando voltaram para retirar os pratos.

_Meu nome é Katniss Everden. Participei dos Jogos Vorazes. Participei do Massacre Quartenario. Junto com Peeta. Eu matei a Presidente Coin e estraguei tudo. Estou sozinha. Eu devia esta morta. Eu queria esta morta._

Deitada na mesma cama que estava um dia antes do Massacre Quartenario começar, decidida a manter Peeta viva daquela vez, Katniss estava enrolada em todos os cobertores, apenas os olhos para fora, olhando para uma parede vazia, pensando. Pensando em tudo que tinha... E tudo que havia perdido.

Katniss apenas dormia. Dormia, acordava e ficava esperando o sono chegar novamente. Não havia motivos para comer. Para beber. Para viver. Prim estava morta. Sua mãe, trabalhando, apenas trabalhando para continuar viva. Gale... Ela preferia não pensar em Gale. E Peeta...

_Peeta... _Ali, sozinha, era em quem mais pensava. Peeta, aquele menino forte de cabelos loiros... O mesmo Peeta que a salvou quando criança, que a deu esperança. Aquele que salvou sua vida tantas vezes na Arena... Aquele que tentou mata-la.

Pensava também em Finnick, Maggie, Annie, Johanna, e tantos outros que esperavam e mereciam mais dela. Pensava se fizera a coisa certa. Pensava no porque de estarem demorando a virem mata-la. Pensava em se matar, afinal, pra que esperar resolverem se podia resolver tudo sozinha?

No silencio do dia ou da noite, não saberia dizer, a porta se abriu. Katniss nem se moveu, mesmo sem olhar para a porta podia dizer que era apenas mais um criado vindo trazer mais algum prato de comida que pereceria intocável.

Então, Katniss sentiu a cama fazer um pequeno barulho ao seu lado, ao mesmo tempo em que braços fortes a abraçavam por trás. Braços tão conhecidos...

– Peeta... – Sussurrou rouca, a primeira palavra em vários dias.

Ele não respondeu, mas não era necessário. Seu cheiro, sua respiração... Ela sabia que era ele. Podia até quase sentir seus grandes olhos azuis a observando. Mas, porque haviam mandado justamente Peeta? Era finalmente o fim? Suas mãos subiram sozinhas até seu pescoço, onde ainda tinha marcas de quando Peeta havia tentado mata-la.

– Me mate logo. Por favor.

Katniss agora sentia as lagrimas saindo. Lagrimas que havia segurado todos aqueles dias, lagrimas que estava cansada demais para soltar. Ela estava cansada demais de lutar, de continuar a viver com tudo aquilo. Ela queria apenas descansar um pouco, dormir para nunca mais acordar.

– Eu não vim te matar, Katniss – Respondeu Peeta calmamente.

– Você me odeia. Eu sei que sim. Me mate logo, por favor. Estou implorando! – Respondeu Katniss, enquanto agora olhava diretamente para os olhos de Peeta.

Agora ela teria que implorar a morte? Porque tudo tinha que ser tão difícil para ela? Porque ninguém tinha pena dela?

– Eu não sei o que sinto por você... – Sussurrou Peeta, enquanto limpava uma lagrima que escorria pelo seu rosto – Mas sabia que precisava estar aqui com você. Sabia que você precisava de mim.

Peeta lentamente se aproximou, enquanto encarava os olhos de Katniss, e finalmente a beijou. Um simples beijo, calmo, delicado. Com medo de machucar. Quando finalmente se separaram, Peeta puxou Katniss para mais perto, enquanto a abraçava.

Katniss agora sabia que ele ficaria ali. Sabia que ele ia esta ali sempre que ela precisasse. Ela agora sabia que precisava dele.

– Eu que devia cuidar de você... Esse era meu plano – Sussurrou Katniss enquanto suas lagrimas molhavam a camisa dele.

– Eu cuido de você, e você cuida de mim... Vamos esquecer tudo e começar novamente. Juntos.

_Meu nome é Katniss Everden. Participei dos Jogos Vorazes. Participei do Massacre Quartenario. Com Peeta. Matei a Presidente Coin. Devia ter me matado. Peeta me salvou. Peeta me ajudou. Nada mais disso importa._

– Eu me chamo Katniss Everden. Prazer. – Falou Katniss numa voz baixa.

– Peeta Mellark, muito prazer. Por falar nisso, eu acho que estou apaixonado por você.

**Lights will guide you home**

_Luzes te guiarão até em casa_

**And ignite your bones**

_E aquecerão teus ossos_

**And I will try… To Fix You…**

_E eu tentarei... Consertar você..._


End file.
